Love Wars, Vampire & Hunter?
by LUVZ.WitchcraftandWizardry
Summary: I was raised in the life of a Hunter. I was shown that vampires were monsters and I had to kill them before they could kill me. I never thought against it for a second. Till, the night I saw him. The way he moved. His smile. It all attracted me towards him. I was falling so fast that I couldn't think. Was love real? Soul Mates? If so, my boss is going to kill me! R&R.
1. Metal Chest plates?

**Love Wars, Vi & Gabriel **

Rain came down faster and harder onto the street. It began to become harder to walk though, let alone think though. Still that couldn't stop me, I was on the job. Everything does couldn't matter at this point, only that one thing was left on my mind. I was here to stake a vampire.

Now, that I think of it. It wan't that hard to think at this point. Killing people? They weren't really people at this point. More like things. Monsters that kill good human people, people that didn't have to die for their food. That wasn't going to fly for me, it wasn't right.

Vampires are real. They are faster and stronger then any person you could ever think of. Way more. They blend in any everyday person. They act as if they were normal and walking around on the streets. Of course, they were beautiful. Way more then people should be. Not one hair was out of place on their heads, eyes a bright blue or green much different from humans. Still, they blend in but I know they are different. Werewolves, witches, and shape shifters are real also, if you didn't know that by now.

They might have the whole world thinking they aren't real but I know the truth. People are taught how to fight and kill the things of the night. For the good of man kind.

Those people are the hungers of the night. The name might sound evil but we are the good guys that dress in black. A lot of us are called, "gothic' but we are just smarter then the rest. Those people are the ones that aren't going to get killed for their lunch. We are smart and in the best way trained.

I am about 5'8, wearing skin tight black pants, long black war boots, long black sleeved, under shirt and a black leather jacket. My hair is dark brown and is very long but almost pulled back into a tight ponytail, running around my shoulders. My eyes were a dark blue.

I pulled myself together and sprinted towards a far wall. I placed my hand on my chest, moving around to find my stake. My stake was in a holding by my heart inside of my leather jacket. I got read to jump out at any second to stake the monster.

I gripped the stake and took a deep breath.

I slipped around the corner, spotting the vampire trying to clime the ally wall. They never learn, do they? I smiled, this was going to be easy. He looked liked all the others, tall, dark hair, clothes messed up from the mud and rain. I couldn't make out his face but I bet his eyes would be a bright green from not feeding that long ago.

I made my way over towards him. I had one eye at my feet and one on him. Making sure I wouldn't step one anything or trip over. Yes, it has happened a few times. I also was looking at him, vampires are fast and I couldn't let him out of my sight. He could already know that I am here and there is always a chance that he didn't. His hearing is way better then mine.

Still, I learned how to be quite. Teachers showed me how to be quick and quiet as a mouse and they might think that I was one. That was just one of my many listens over the years.

Right when I was only a few feet behind him, I reached forwards and grabbed his shoulder. I pulled him off of the wall and onto the cold, wet, ground. A small cry left his lips as he fell, I couldn't let that get to me. He isn't a person. Jumping on top of him, holding his arms down and legs down, knowing that I only had a second before he threw me off. Like a fly. I raised my stake and placed it over his heart.

Then took my shot.

Missing he threw me off into a wall. A small cry came though my own lips this time. I couldn't let the pain get to me, I jumped right up. Another listen learned.

The vampire was already up and walking towards me. I had to think right away, knowing he had already came up with a plan. I started to walk the other way around him, he were circling each other.

Each waiting for the other to make a move.

Still. No one did. We just went around and around the circle. This was way more fun for him, like a game. This wasn't a game for me it was war. No one said a ward and it was like a boxing mach. Only one of us was going to come out of it alive.

I started flipping the stake between my fingers, getting his eyes off of me and onto the stake. Just like I wanted, a smile showed up on my face as I made my move.

I came at him in a small walk then a jump into him. He fell onto the ground with his face full of surprise. That's all the vampires think of me that I'm a woman and can't fight. That is how they all end up dead.

With all of my might, I pushed the stake into him. Only it didn't go into him. It came to a stop, breaking into hundreds of small pieces over his body. Before I could move, he threw me off of him. I ripped the shirt open to show a piece of metal covering his chest, right before.

That was something new.

I got threw father this time. My body went into a wall, my head hitting it pretty bad. A cry left my lips. My eyes became wet from the pain. It takes a lot to make me cry and this was one of the times. I couldn't get back up at first.

I was to slow and by the time I got up? He was gone.

– () ~~~ ~ `-`- `-`- `~~ ~ ~ ~~ -

**End of chapter 1. **

I'm not L.J. Smith but I try. :) Please review. I hope you liked it!

- Forever and always. Andi.


	2. Long talks Awesome

Love Wars,

Vi (Violet)

Gabriel

Slowly, I made my way back to the warehouse. There was only one thing on my mind. I let him get away and death will be on my hands. It's all going to be my fault, on my neck. Men, women, and even children are going to have to pay for this and it's all because of me. I should have been ready for this.

I shouldn't have let him surprise me! How dumb can I get? It was that chunk of mental on his chest. Maybe, I should have just went for his head. People are going to die because of my mistake. It was just all a small trick and he had me.

One thing, that was still on my mind was ... Why didn't he kill me? He has to be coming back for me and he had my smell now. He knows where I am. He can smell me, which isn't good.

You see? Everyone has a smell. It comes off of them like fire. Everyone has a different one and no one is the same. So when a vampire or werewolves have someone's smell. That person isn't alive very much longer.

Finally, I got to the warehouse. I knocked twice then waited.

"Yes?" Answered a male's voice from the other side.

"Moving Tiger." I whispered my pen-name. They wouldn't let me in without it.

The door opened in front of me and I walked it. I stopped right when I came though the door, turning to face a man with a stake. He handed me one hand and pulled me closer, looking into my eyes. "You're clean." He told me and gave me a small smile.

I nodded to him and walked away.

I found my room and threw my jacket off, once the door was closed. Falling on top of my bed, and sighed. I knew what was going to happen now.

Jay was going to kill me for this. What have I done?! Not getting my kill of the day? This has never happened to me before. Just like Jay feared. I'm getting worked over and weak. He was going to make me go though a whole new training class, which could end painful. I'm going to hate this.

After a few moments, I got up and left the room.

I wasn't even half ready for what was coming.

Making my way down the hall, towards the other side of the warehouse. I kept thinking to myself, 'Yeah. I'm dead.'

Knocking onto the door and then letting my hands fall into my pocket. This is it. "Come in!" Jay called from inside the room, I pushed open the door.

Jay was a older looking man that had a few pounds on him. He was at his dest, writing something down on a map-chart. "Hello, Violet!" He didn't even so much, as looked up. "Did you kill it?"

I walked over towards his desk; he looked up. "What is it?" He asked.

"It got away." I tried to sound brave, it didn't come out right.

"How?" He stood up and walked the rest of the way to me. "Violet. How in the sam hell did you let him go?"

"I didn't." I hissed. "He had a metal chest plate and it broke my stake into pieces."

"It had a what?" He answered, narrowing his eyes.

"It was metal. It blocked his heart. I didn't see it till I tried to stake him. That's when my stake broke and I went though a wall. It was like he knew somehow that I was coming. By the time I got back up, he was gone."

"Violet, this is bad. Very bad. He has you -"

"I know. I have thought of all of this."

"I'm going to have to put you though training again." He went back to his desk. He got some paper and wrote something down.

""I know..." I whispered. "How long?"

"Two days or more. I don't know. I guess we will see how it go's." He gave me the small paper pass. "Go to bed, now."

I nodded and walked out of the room, as fast as my legs could carry. Opening the note; once I was back in the safety of my own room. It said...

**Classes will start at 8 hundred am. Stake placing and fighting one on one. **

**TEacher Tom and Anne. DON'T BE LATE. **

End of Chapter 2.

R && R

Forever and always. Andi.


End file.
